This invention relates to computer peripheral devices.
A peripheral port, such as a keyboard port, a mouse port, or a serial interface port, is used in a computer system to connect to a peripheral device. Generally, each peripheral port is designed for connection to a specific type of peripheral device and is connectable to only one peripheral device. Solutions exist in which customized hardware interfaces are attached to an existing computer peripheral port to allow different types of and multiple peripheral devices to be attached to the computer port. Installation of the customized hardware requires that the computer case be opened.